we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
We Are Daisy: What Is It
Hi, we're Daisy! Any and all fans of the Princess of Sarasaland, more modernly known as Princess Orange, ''and more commonly known as ''Princess Daisy, are invited to become part of the We Are Daisy Group. Princess Daisy is a video-game character debuting in Super Mario Land, one of the best selling games on the Game Boy, and appearing in over 70 games since. In Super Mario Land, Mario had to save Princess Daisy from the villain Tatanga. For more information, click here. Who Are We? With several thousands of members to date, We Are Daisy may be the biggest and the most active support group for Daisy and perhaps in the entire Nintendo universe. We Are Daisy is a group created to bring together any fans, allies, and anyone with a general interest to talk about Daisy. In the past, the Daisy fanbase has been loosely scattered among many different sites, including Smashboards, YouTube, GameFAQs, Miiverse, DeviantArt, and Tumblr, where this Wikia, along with our many affiliates, intend to combine every inch of support from her fans and allies into one strong community. We aim to have power in numbers and share our interests in Daisy to create one, strengthened fanbase. Our headquarters is this website. Together, we can make a difference. Feel free to discuss Daisy, whether you feel like debating her relevancy, or adding specific details to this Wikia caught only through the eyes of day one fans, all are welcome! The We Are Daisy Group gathers this Wikia and all its affiliates you can find on the [http://we-are-daisy.wikia.com/wiki/We_Are_Daisy_Wikia home page]. We Are Daisy is an evergrowing movement, proving that Daisy has fans, a lot of them. Why We Are Daisy? We Are Daisy Pillars We Are Daisy is founded on three main aims: * A Daisy costume for Super Mario Maker, obtained in January 2016; * A Daisy amiibo figure, obtained in November 2016; * Daisy in more main games + Sarasaland return. Additionally We Are Daisy has several secondary aims: * Giving Daisy a better image while building the new Daisy fanbase, bright, clever, respectful and strong; * Giving Daisy more support for several games such as Mario RPG games, Mario spinoffs other than kart, party or sport games; * Supporting Daisy for her possible introduction in future Smash games by putting under the spotlight her uniqueness, her huge potential, by organizing contests to show people that Daisy can be really original ACHIEVED; * Building a giant network in order to gather more people through the [http://we-are-daisy.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Daisy_FORFUTURE/Affiliation_Program We Are Daisy Affiliation Program]. If you want to know more about it, you can ask to this Gmail adress: wearealldaisy@gmail.com. * Giving to the most people we can more knowledge about Daisy in order to allow people to know her more, to see that she is really unique and to stop the diffusion of these wrong ideas about Daisy (Peach clone, no potential, no personality...) 'Current Goals' ☀ Make Sarasaland coming back ☀ Let our voices be heard! Ask anywhere and everywhere for Daisy to appear in more Mario and Super Mario games (i.e. Luigi's Mansion 3, future Super Mario games, Super Princess Peach or maybe even Daisy's own game). ☀ Get more Princess Daisy merchandise in production! 'Past Accomplishments' ☀ Send an e-mail to Nintendo* expressing your hopes for more Daisy content via merchandise, games, etc. Note: Some of us collectively sent an e-mail on the same day of 'Monday, December 28th'. There was another grouped email sending on the 7th and 8th of May, 2016, asking for a Daisy amiibo and Daisy in more games. The e-mails may have given support for Daisy's Super Mario Maker costume, as it was added about two weeks after the first grouped e-mail sending. ☀ Send a webform message to Nintendo asking for a Daisy amiibo! We Are Daisy community collectively sent out requests on March 19th, 2016 and will continue to plan for additional group-sending dates, with both webforms and emails to ask for Daisy to appear in more main games! ☀ A group of members sent an e-mail to consumers@jakks.com on the same day, asking them to consider a Daisy figures in their next Nintendo World Series. A generic reply was received, more or less telling people to stay tuned for their future lines. ☀ There was a Poll Maker for Super Smash Flash 2, and Daisy fans voted for her, which led her to win the poll. However, the developers stated that the roster had already been decided, and that they won't take any fan feedback. A member of the SSF2 community later revealed to Daisy FORFUTURE that this poll hasn't been created by the developers of the game, so it wasn't official unfortunately. But let's hope that they could see that Daisy is highly popular and wanted! ☀ Daisy's amiibo was released on the 4th of November 2016, though it's unknown if the We Are Daisy group played any part in it. ☀ Daisy playable in Super Mario Run ☀ Daisy has been confirmed as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate during Nintendo's E3 2018 presentation, with her Smash amiibo released on April, 12th 2019. Category:Navigation